Kurama And The Talking House Or Mouse
by CupCake-SweetTreats
Summary: The sequel to: 'Kurama and The Talking Horses or Voices'. Kurama just left the crazy house and is now in a house of his own with his boyfriend Yusuke. What will they encouter in their new house? Rated M for certain things in the story!
1. Act 1

**I am back with the sequel!!**

**Victoria is no longer the victim!**

**She'll help me with the sequel!**

**Enjoy**

**Bold is me**

**Bold/Italics is ****ellinelly**

_**Italics/?? **_**is House**

**Italics/!! Is Mouse**

* * *

_-0-0-0-_

_Kurama And The Talking House or Mouse?_

_Act 1_

_-0-0-0-_

**And we return to our favorite redhead. It's been a few months since Kurama went to the crazy house. He has learned to ignore us…**

_**But he hasn't met me and v-ron's imaginary cat, Jimmy Tunga!**_

**Well that's true! Haha!**

Kurama walked into his new house. His mother bought it reluctantly. She still didn't want her son alone after he had just got out the crazy house. He took off his shoes at the door and walked farther into his house. He stopped in the living-room to see Yusuke dead asleep on his couch, still naked.

_**A stripper dead on the floor next to him. Even in his sleep he's rapping her and she's dead - whoa that's creepy almost as creepy as sticking 100 lollipops in your mouth. right cupcrack?**_

**Shut up…And…I wonder what it meant when it said 'STILL' naked. WHOA!!! What were you doing before to have him STILL naked, Kurama.**

Kurama glared at nothing. "Shut up!" He shouted, waking Yusuke up. He snorted and sat up.

"What happened?!" Yusuke shouted, still half asleep.

_**You know what he was doing the dirty deed, the bad stuff ,he was doing crack hoes until noon!**_

**What the hell?**

"What the hell?!" Kurama shouted.

_??:I'm smoooooooooooth like peanut butter on bread….ooooooooh yeeeeeaaaaaah!_

Kurama and Yusuke stood shock still. "What the fuck was that?" Yusuke yelled. Kurama looked at him.

"So, you heard it too?" Kurama asked. Yusuke nodded.

_??: Welcome to my humble aboooooode! What dooooooos yous sexiies waaaaaant to do?_

"What the hell?!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted at the same time.

_!!: I like the red head! I wonder how I'll actually reach him!_

_??: Don't worry, my friend. I'll maaaaakeeee away for yoooou to do sooo._

**What the hell? Now this can really make someone go crazy…**

_**If you think Kurama will go back to the wack shack press 1 if youn think he will rape the dead stripper press 2 if you think I should shut up press 55.**_

**And the votes are in!!**

_??: Ooooooh baby, baby!_

**There was 1 who voted for the wack shack, 1 who voted for the dead stripper and 9,758,935,789,347,895,734,975,893,479,578,934,759,834,785,789,789,372,894,738,978,923,789,473,857 who voted you should shut up! Of those ones who voted for the ack shack and the stripper, you were the one who voted, ellinelly.**

_**What the hell I thought you guys loved me this is like sex with a rhinocerous who doe-**_

**What the fuck?!**

"Sex with a rhino?" Kurama asked confusedly. Yusuke stared at him oddly.

_??: oooooh baby! Kura wants me, you here that Mou!!_

_!!: I hear it loud in clear Hou!_

_**You crack hoes I dint finish anyway as I said its like –**_

**Whats with you and sex with a rhino?-**

_**-sex with a rhinoceros who doent love you-**_

**Why the hell would it love you in the- What the hell?! Why would you- WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DOES A-**

_**-animore and your like why wont you look at me during and hell just –**_

**ENOUGH WITH RHINO SEX!!!!!!!**

"That's very disturbing…" Kurama said.

_??:…that is very disturbing…_

_!!: I think that too…_

**Indeed…**

The stripper on the floor got up and rubbed her head. "What happened?" Yusuke looked at her. Kurama looked at her too. "Hey there sweet cheeks!" She purred as she clung to Yusuke. Kurama grabbed a bat from behind the couch and whacked her in the head with it. He growled and stared down at her.

"MINE!" He shouted, clinging to Yusuke. Yusuke blinked and grinned. He wrapped his arms around Kurama.

"May I mark what's mine?" Yusuke said with a devilish grin.

_??: Push, push it! To the limit, limit!_

_!!: Cos' we're in it to win it!_

_??: OH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

**Wait a minute…I thought the slu- I mean stripper was dead…**

_??: Got you there, did the slu- I mean stripper._

_!!: re they gonna get the slu- I mean stripper up off the floor?_

**HOLY SHIT!!! THAT'S NO GIRL, THAT'S KARASU'S SISTER SAKURA!!!**

_**I knew it shes a stripper because she kneeds the money to get a vasectomy cause shes got 50 kids and she wants new boobs one for each side**_

**Stop it! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHYAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

_??: Funny! HI HI HO HO HII HI HOO HO!_

_!!: That's how you laugh?_

_??: Yes…HI HI HOO HO HIIHO HII HI HO HO HIHOHIOHIHOHIHOHIHOHIHOHIHOHI!!!_

"Karasu has a sister?" Kurama asked, looking down at Sakura's body. Yusuke kissed Kurama's neck.

"Who cares!" Yusuke growled, picking Kurama up bridal style.

"AWAY WITH YOU, YOU SINNERS OF BLOOMBERGSTIEN!! AWAY!!!" An old lady yelled from the chair in the corner. Kurama and Yusuke stared at her.

"Who the hell is she?" Yusuke asked.

_??: Don't mind her, she comes with the house._

_!!: HI HI HO HO HII HI HO HOOO HIHIHIHIHIHIHOHIHOHIHOHIHOIH –Cough, Cough-_

**Until next time on: Kurama and the Talking House Or Mouse!**

_!!: AND NOT OR!!!_

* * *

**Quiet you!!**

**Well there you have it. **

**The sequel!**


	2. Act 2

**V-ron is back!!!**

**I know you all are happy now!**

**xD**

**V-Ron AND . (And Jimmy Tonga)**

**Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

**Cupcake:….Whoa…how'd he get out my closet- I mean the story! –grins innocently-**

**V-ron:ooooh hi kurama I always thought u were soo sexi and thinks so too.**

**Kurama: Not the spider too!! –dies-**

**Yusuke: My babiii!!!**

**Cupcake: Wth? Let's get to the story before everyone dies…**

**Enjoy**

**Bold is me**

**Bold/Italics is ****V-Ron**

_**Italics/?? **_**is House**

**Italics/!! Is Mouse**

* * *

_-0-0-0-_

_Kurama And The Talking House or Mouse?_

_Act 2_

_-0-0-0-_

Yusuke and Kurama were sitting on the couch in the living-room watching movies. They had invited over Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Keiko, and a reluctant Hiei. They were watching Maw III right now. Kurama, Yukina, and Botan screamed at a particular part in the movie. "Run the other way, idiot!" Kurama yelled, clutching tightly to Yusuke. Yusuke stared at the movie. The lady on the screen was screaming her head off and running towards a big red monster with daggers and swords and nasty looking things coming out of it.

"What the hell…This isn't scary at all…This is a piece of--" Keiko cut him off

"Shhh…Tina is about to die." Keiko growled.

"HIS name is Aron, and HE's taking a shower….Oh nevermind…" Kurama said. Kuwabara yawned.

"Why don't they have any naked girls in this?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged.

"Kurama, get naked for us?" Yusuke asked the redhead next to him. Kurama blushed and looked up at him through his red bangs.

"Wh-What?" Kurama asked. Yusuke blinked.

_!!: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GETA ROOM! I'M TRYING TO WATCH TINA GET KILLED!_

"HIS name is Aron asshole!" Kurama yelled. Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan looked surprised.

"What was that?" Botan asked.

"Oh, that was just Mou." Kurama said. He snuggled closer to Yusuke. Yusuke wrapped his arm around Kurama.

"Mou?" Keiko asked. Kurama nodded. Yusuke leaned down and kissed Kurama on the nose.

_**Hey Kurama cann u still hear us? Cause if you do I wanna play a game.**_

Kurama's eyes widened when the lights went out. Eeri music began to play. It sounded like Halloween's theme song. Kurama clung to Yusuke and whimpered. "Yusuke…the voices want to play…" Yusuke held Kurama tighter. "They wanna eat me!"

**I'm sorry, but you're too hot for us to swallow. Pun intended.**

_**Alright that's sounds like a yes. Now just Repeat after me.**_

Hiei created a ball of flame in his hand. He grunted as he looked at Kurama. Kurama's eyes became gold.

"Oh shit!" Yusuke yelled, moving away from Kurama. "Take cover and hide your virgin asses! YOUKO IS IN THE BUILDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hah, ha…that is very funny." Kurama said, his voice deeper than usual.

"What are you doing out?" Hiei asked. Kurama slithered his way to Hiei and rubbed his face against Hiei.

"Why, why, why? Do I scare you my little dragonfly? Huh?" Kurama purred. Kurama's eyes became distant. He let go of Hiei.

**V-Ron…what did you do to him?**

_**Anyway.. Kurama don't say anything besides what I am spacking for you to ?**_

"Okay…" Kurama mumbled. His eyes turned back green. Everyone stared at him warily.

_**Alright. Say "Yusuke you and your mom is a fucking bitch, just like you dog, Hiei.**_

**Whoa…**

"Yusuke…" Kurama murmured.

_**Scream it you flucking blitch!!!**_

"Yusuke!" Kurama screamed. Yusuke's eyes widened. " YOU AND YOUR MOM IS A FUCKING BITCH, JUST LIKE YOUR DOG, HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei growled.

"What?!" Yusuke shouted.

**Oooo ooo!! Say "Yusuke, I cheated on you with kuwabara. Did you know his dick is bigger than yours?"**

"Yusuke," Kurama said, turning away from them. The lights turned on. "I…I cheated on you with Kuwabara.."

"WHAT?!!" Yusuke screamed, glaring daggers at Kuwabara. The orange head cowered.

"Did you know his dick is bigger than yours?" Kurama asked innocently, as he turned to look at Yusuke. Yusuke's eye twitched.

You're dead…" Yusuke seethed. He lunched himself at Kuwabara, giving a loud battle cry.

"Fox!" Hiei shouted. "As much as I hate the buffoon, what the hell are you doing?" Hiei shouted.

**Jump him….the **_**love **_**way!**

Kurama jumped on Hiei and kissed him.

_!! & ??: Don't trust a slut, never trust slut!_

_**I thought it was not to trust victo- I mean a ho.**_

_**WHAT THE HELL MISTER SAMSON S SHIMMY!! I JUST BOUGHT THESE PANTS!!! Awww your soo cute.-Kisses -**_

_**Anyvictoria, Kurama pee in Botans mouth and tell him to suck it**_

**Wait nooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Do it or else!**_

**Damn you!**

Kurama went to do what he was told but Yusuke grabbed him by the hair and growled. "You're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell just happened here!!" Hiei was still dazed from the kiss. Kuwabara was on the ground bleeding and bruised. Yukina was over him trying to heal him. Keiko was helping her.

_**LET HIM GO YOU STUPID BITCH!!!DONT MESS UP HIS STUPID HAIR YOU MOTHER FLUCK ASHHOLE.**_

"STOP YELLING!!" Kurama screamed. Everyone was staring at him. Kurama started crying. Yusuke's eyes widened. He pulled Kurama to him into a hug.

"oh…'Rama….what's happening to you?" Yusuke asked, frowning. Hiei shook his head.

"N-Nothing…" Kurama sobbed, burying his face into Yusuke's chest. Yusuke closed his eyes and rocked Kurama.

**Awwww…….Look what you did V-ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You made Kurama cry. –sobs along with the redhead-**

_**I'm so sorry! –sobs with , Kurama , Jimmy Tonga and Cupcake-**_

Kuwabara stood up and glared at Kurama. "What the hell was that for?! I never even touched you! I don't do guys like Uremeshi." Kuwabara said. Yusuke's eyes shot open. He growled and turned around slowly. He glared heatedly at Kuwabara. He let go of Kurama and let Kurama sit on the couch, still crying.

"KAZUMA!!! I'M GOING TO _**MURDER YOU!!!"**_ Yusuke snarled, his voice going deep when he said 'murder you'. Kurama looked up and smiled evilly, his were gold.

"YOU BITCH!"Kuwabara screeched, running from Yusuke out the door.

* * *

**There is act 2!**

**Review please!**


End file.
